realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Paru-kun
Paru-kun (パルくん, Paru-kun), also known as the Chairman Marble (会長マーブル, Kaichō Māburu), is a character and one of antagonists introduced at third part of the story. He is the most popular and most intelligent dog ever exist in the world. Appearance Personality Paru-kun was showed to be a cheerful dog with a bit pervert. But the truth is Paru-kun was a evil, aggressive dog and claimed himself is far superior than the humans, just like most of the Real Account members. Yuuma Mukai referred Paru-kun as a "Wicked Theorist". Paru-kun believed humans is evil and extremely hate humans due to his owner killed his mother. Plots Early Story Paru-kun originally lives with his mother in somewhere in a jungle, but due to he being captured by the humans, he was forced to leave his mother. Paru-kun believed he is born in a wrong body and always attacked by the humans. One day, a man comes to brought Paru-kun back to his home and adopt it. Paru-kun have a lot of fun with his owner and due to Paru-kun's IQ level, his owner make a account of Real Account social for him. Because of this, Paru-kun slowly become popular and referred as the most intelligent dog ever exist in this world. After a couple of months, during Paru-kun's working time, he opened his owner's laptop to see news in Real Account social. Then, Paru-kun saw his owner's account. Paru-kun curious about his owner's contents and opened his owner's account. Soon, Paru-kun saw a video about his owner killing a dog. Paru-kun was confound by the video. Then, Paru-kun opened his owner's U-Tube channel and saw his mother was also killed by his owner, he started being scared and worry if his owner also wanted to kill him or not. The more Paru-kun think about this, the more he is scared. Because of this, Paru-kun was extremely hate humans. Thus, Paru-kun decided to kills his owner after he returned home. After Paru-kun killed his owner, he decided to quit his account. When Paru-kun is about to quit his account, Masahide Eniguma come to his house and invite him to joins the Real Account Co., Ltd, in order to take Paru-kun's revenge to the humans, due to Masahide wants to recruits some members to help him works for his "secret "plan to eliminates the internet users. Paru-kun accepted the invite and joined the Real Account Co., Ltd. Paru-kun has been titled as the Chairman Marble even since then. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Paru-kun first appeared at Chapter 72, under Marble's order Paru-kun becomes one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. After the first trial is finished, along with the rest of the players was having a bath. Paru-kun, however, instead of going into the male spring he go to the female spring, to "playing" around with the girls in the hot-spring. After Paru-kun noticed Yuuma Mukai is taking his smartphone and reading the message written by Marble, he try to taking back his smartphone without having Yuuma notice it. In the ID Getter Club trial, Paru-kun is tagged team with Ayame Kamijou and Rion Shikijiyou. During the game, Ayame was keep playing with Paru-kun, though he think that she's just acting like a good girl in front of him ,so she will treated him like a trash. During Rion's conversation with OL Marble, he accidentally push Paru-kun into the river, which makes Paru-kun angry and blame humans for kills him off. Soon, Ayame tries to save Paru-kun from the river, he was surprised at she went jump into the river too. Though both Paru-kun and Ayame didn't face any danger due to the river is actually fake. Paru-kun was think that he can't believe there's also a human who wanted to save life. Thus, later Paru-kun's team was getting passed the trial soon. In the Real Account GO trial, Paru-kun was tagged with Rion again. Both Paru-kun and Rion passed the trial soon after Yuuma killed Planning Department Chief Marble. In the 24 Hours Unscrupulous Hunting Campaign trial, Paru-kun was tagged with Rion for a third times. During the game, along with Rion, Magura Aizawa, Kanata Hidzuki, Shuu Kuze and Suzuri Mikura were forced to joined Zui Zakuro's group and fight against Yuuma. Later after Zui's defeated, along with the rest of the players win the game by "defeats" Public Relations Officer Marble. After revealed that Yuuma suffered an "symptom", Paru-kun comes into Yuuma's room and heard his thoughts after learned his symptom state, Paru-kun tells Yuuma not to be sad by using his smartphone which make Yuuma surprised at he can understand human language. After leaving Yuuma's room, Paru-kun having his dinner time in his room and received a message written by Marble, noted that it's Paru-kun's turn to handle the next trial. Paru-kun was exist at this after read the message. One day after the fourth trial finished, the fifth trial is started with every players wears school uniforms. Paru-kun appeared as the Chairman Marble at the blackboard screen, revealed to every players that he has be around with the players since the beginning of the first trial, and explains the game's title name and rules. After the first voting result was out, Paru-kun (As the Chairman Marble) acts as Airi Homura and said their guess was correct, though soon he stated that their guess was wrong. When Airi is started being freezing, Paru-kun (As the Chairman Marble) stated that this is the shows that he wanted to see and keep blaming the players for voting wrong person. Airi, however, acts claim and stated that Chairman Marble will be revealed by Yuuma soon, as he was able to found up Airi is a "faker" of her long-decreased sister. After Kanata's death, Paru-kun (As the Chairman Marble) showed in the blackboard screen as he wanted to giving a few tips about the trial, while saying humans is nothing more than a garbage. After Pau-kun (As the Chairman Marble) finished his talk, he goes to Ayame's side and stated that he will "help" her to save Yuuma. After the voting time was mysteriously begin before one hours time was passed, Paru-kun (As the Chairman Marble) appeared in the blackboard screen and stated he'll adding a new rule about no violence, due to the chaotic caused by Mizuki and Aiji Hoshina. Then, Paru-kun blame Mizuki and Aiji for having this situation to be happened. Soon, Ayame discover who started the voting time early and asked Paru-kun for help. With Paru-kun's help, everyone was discovered that it's Yasuharu Tanaka who used vice-monitor's ability to begin the voting time earlier and stopped the voting time. Later when Karin Koma tries to attack Mizuki with his knife, Paru-kun protected him from her attack which caused Paru-kun getting injured and Karin was killed by Sports Teacher Marble for break the rule for no violence. Soon, Mizuki brought Paru-kun to the health room to heals his injures and tells the information he know about the situation so far to Yuuma. After Paru-kun and Yuuma's group returned to the classroom and the fourth voting time was begin, Yuuma suggested everyone to voting themselves because in this way he can able to find out Chairman Marble's true identity. After the suggestion, Paru-kun was thinking that why would he need to follow Yuuma's suggestion to voting himself, he decided to voted Yuuma because he can't believed how dumb Yuuma was so he wanted him to died. Soon, after the voting result is out, it's showed that Paru-kun is the only one who didn't receive any votes, which Yuuma confirmed Paru-kun is the Chairman Marble. Then, Paru-kun used his charm ability for making people thought Yuuma was lying. Yuuma explained how Chairman Marble's personality is a "Wicked Theorist" and explained Paru-kun was using Karin to kill Yuuma so she can hiding his true identity and receive a rewards from Real Account company, which is why they're not able to find a second smartphone of him. Thus, Yuuma said that it's time for showing Chairman Marble himself so they can ends the game now, which Paru-kun was triggered by Yuuma's words and revealed his true identity. After Paru-kun revealed his true identity in front of the players, he clicks the freezing button so Yuuma will gonna die soon, but instead of Yuuma, Paru-kun himself was getting freezing. Paru-kun wonders what's happening and Yuuma explained he used billing member's ability (Which granted from Mizuki by kissing his mouth) to switching their vote numbers. When Paru-kun being freezing, he remembered his past about how he was attacked by the humands and how he joined the Real Account company. Paru-kn thinks that it's useless to remembering his past since he will be died soon, and think in the end the humans is still evil. Ayame, taking out Paru-kun's Marble mask and gives his favorite sausage for the last time, she feel apologize for him for not able to make him trust humans. Paru-kun realized that while most of the humans acts evil-ish and only care for themselves, Ayame and all other players was different than most of the humans he has been faced. They're actually trusting each other like a actual friends without worries if they will getting attacked by their own friends. Paru-kun's death has caused Ayame and the others must have remembers this lesson to become a friendly person, so they will not repeats Paru-kun's mistake to choose a path for not trusting anyone again. Abilities *'Charmness' - Paru-kun can attract someone with his cute face. *'Master of Licking' - Paru-kun is, for the most part, an ordinary dog. Paru-kun uses this during the girls have a bath. *'Strong Sense Of Smell' - As a dog he also has keen sense of smell, Paru-kun used it sense to finished the first death game. *'Intelligence' - As a genius dog, Paru-kun is showed to be rather intelligent for a dog. Paru-kun is able to understand Yuuma Mukai when he speaks out his thoughts after he learned his suffered a symptom, and can uses it's phone to written an messege. Gallery Trivia *Paru-kun may be based on Maron from To-Love Ru franchise since both of them shared many similar things. *Paru-kun is the first player of Real Account Tower to not be a human. *Paru-kun never have any trouble and easily finished every trials. *Paru-kun preferred the human girls over the female dogs, due to he think the human girl are way cuter and attractive. *Despite Paru-kun was named as Chairman Marble, the chairman position actually doesn't exists in the Real Account company. Masahide gives Paru-kun an chairman title is only for fun purpose.Real Account Volume 21: Account 166 Extra Pages Reference Category:Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Real Account Members Category:Deceased